


unwell

by marinefollese



Series: save a kiss for me [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mamakoto, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is unwell, and Makoto comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwell

**Author's Note:**

> part 3! all crossposted on tumblr btw

"Nagisa, feeling better?" Makoto asked, through the slightly ajar door of Nagisa’s room. He got an unintelligible mumble in response and Makoto took that as his cue to enter.

Nagisa was wrapped up in his blankets, nothing but his head of blond hair poking out from the top. He’d been caught in quite the unfortunate situation, with him falling sick the moment his parents were out of town. With nobody to take  _proper_  care of him, Makoto announced that it was Iwatobi (and Rin) to the rescue. 

"Nagisa," Makoto sat down on the edge of Nagisa’s bed, idly picking up and fiddling with one of Nagisa’s stuffed animals, "Haru’s making soup, and Rei and Rin have gone out to get you some stuff. Gou-chan’ll come later. We’ll take care of you, okay?" 

Nagisa’s face poked out of the blankets and he looked at Makoto with tired eyes. “Mako-chan,” he murmured, and Makoto’s eyes softened. Makoto ruffled his hair affectionately. 

"Hey. Are you okay enough to sit up?" Nagisa nodded, and Makoto pulled him up gently. Makoto never realised how small his friend was, until he actually wrapped his arms around him. Nagisa’s current state only amplified that. 

Nagisa looked miserable, sniffling, with flushed cheeks, and droopy, tired maroon eyes. “Mako-chan, I have a headache.” He grumbled, and Makoto lay him down on his lap. 

Makoto started to run his fingers through the blond strands, hoping to alleviate Nagisa’s headache. He hummed softly, mimicking what his mother would do when either the twins or he was unwell. 

Nagisa’s somewhat laboured breathing evened out, and Makoto glanced down to see Nagisa out like a light. He kissed his forehead, and pulled the covers over Nagisa, who’s arms had somehow wound themselves around Makoto’s waist in a loose grip. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not too happy with this one but w/e. yey up next, makorei (i hope)


End file.
